This invention is related to lubricating oil additives, and more particularly to mono and/or bis-succinimide multi-purpose lubricating oil additives.
It is well known that internal combustion engines operate under a wide range of temperatures including low temperature stop-and-go- service as well as high temperature conditions produced by continuous high speed driving. Stop-and-go driving, particularly during cold, damp weather conditions, leads to the formation of a sludge in the crankcase and in the oil passages of a gasoline or a diesel engine. This sludge seriously limits the ability of the crankcase oil to effectively lubricate the engine. In addition, the sludge with its entrapped water tends to contribute to rust formation in the engine. These problems tend to be aggravated by the manufacturer's lubrication service recommendations which specify extended oil drain intervals.
It is known to employ nitrogen containing dispersants and/or detergents in the formulation of crankcase lubricating oil compositions. Many of the known dispersant/detergent compounds are based on the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine to produce an alkyl succinimide or an alkenylsuccinamic acid as determined by selected conditions of reaction.
It is also known to chlorinate alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride prior to the reaction with an amine or polyamine in order to produce a reaction product in which a portion of the amine or polyamine is attached directly to the alkenyl radical of the alkenyl succinic acid or anhydride. The thrust of many of these processes is to produce a product having a relatively high level of nitrogen in order to provide improved dispersancy in a crankcase lubricating oil composition.
With the introduction of four cylinder internal combustion engines which must operate at relatively higher engine speeds or RPM's than conventional 6- and 8-cylinder engines in order to produce the required torque output, it has become increasingly difficult to provide a satisfactory dispersant lubricating oil composition.
Another problem facing the lubricant manufacturer is that of seal deteriorating in the engine. All internal combustion engines use elastomer seals, such as Viton seals, in their assembly. Over time, these seals are susceptible to serious deterioration caused by the lubricating oil composition. A lubricating oil composition that degrades the elastomer seals in an engine is unacceptable to engine manufacturers and has limited value.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a lubricating oil composition having dispersancy and Viton seal compatibility.
Another object is to provide a lubricating oil composition which can withstand the stresses imposed by modern internal combustion engines.
A still further object is to provide a novel lubricating oil composition which does not degrade elastomer seals in internal combustion engines.